Fighting For Alex
by Savanvan
Summary: Alex is dating Shane but Shane's cousin, Nate, want Alex to date him. What will Nate do to get Alex? This is a Nalex story but starts out a Shalex. There is a trailer type thing so please read it. Its now complete. The sequel is now up.
1. The trailer type thing

_Hey guys, this is my new story. Its kinda like a trailer. I really want to know if you guys think this will be good or not. _

_This is the trailer. :_

Alex is the most popular girl in her school, she basically rules her school. Her and her friends, Tess and Hannah were always there for each other. They were all true friends. Alex had the perfect relationship with her boyfriend, Shane Gray. There is only one problem, Nate Gray. Shane's cousin is coming to live with them. 

Will Nate ruin Alex and Shane's perfect relationship?

Will Nate try and make Alex fall in love with him?

What will Shane do once he finds out about Nate trying to take Alex from him?

What all will Nate do to get Alex?

**Find out in Fighting For Alex. A Nalex/Shalex story.**

_This will be a Nalex story but it will start out a Shalex. This isn't the original story I was planning on doing. The story I was planning on doing was something that had happened to me. This was just a random idea. So please review and tell me if I should make it._


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is the new story I hope you guys enjoy it. I would have posted this earlier and update Thinking of You earlier but i had a ton of crap to do. Church, homework, open house at my school, my friends birthday, The WVCEA tournament. So I am happy i got this out for you. I'm working on Thinking Of You and i have half the chapter typed out so it should be out tonight or tomarrow. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Chapter1:

* * *

Alex

* * *

I walked into the front doors of the school and all the freshmen by the door moved out of my way like I was the Queen of England. I loved being the queen of the school. I am just a sophomore but I still rule this school. I am head cheerleader with Hannah and Tess, and I am dating the greatest guy alive Shane Gray. My life is basically perfect.

I walked over to my locker which is right by Hannah, Tess and Shane's lockers. They put us all together. When I opened my locker I looked at the multiple pictures of Shane and I, Tess Hannah and I, and just some of Tess and Hannah. Then I saw in the bottom a note from Hannah.

_Alex:_

_Shane, Tess and I already went to class. We were going to wait for you but they wanted us to come in early. Sorry about that. _

_Love Hannah._

Great, I always hated walking to class alone. I grabbed my English books and walked to class. Normally guys would move out of the way and never even try to talk to me when Shane was with me but since Shane was in class they all came up and tried to flirt with me. It got annoying. I finally just pushed them all away and basically ran to class. I walked in and saw Shane sitting in the back where he always did with Tess and Hannah in front of him. He had his book bag in the seat that I always sat in.

"Hey Tess. Hey Hannah." I said as I walked past them to get to my seat. "Hey Shane." I said as I moved his book bag to sit down.

"Hey Alex." Tess and Hannah said to me in unison.

I looked at Shane he normally would have said something to me by now but he hadn't. I looked at Shane and asked, " Shane what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, its just that my cousin Nate is coming to live with me and my family. He really isn't my favorite cousin so its going to interesting to see what he will do to torture me." Shane said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said looking at him with sincerity in my eyes. I had heard stories about Nate and how he never did get along with Shane. How he always had to have what Shane had and if he couldn't have it he had to have something better than that. I had never met him but I don't like him already. "I'm guessing he has to come here for school right?"

"Unfortunately yes." Shane said with another sigh, just looking down at his notebook.

"Aww, Shane. I wish I could do something for you." I said looking at him. "Is there anything I can do to make you more happy?"

"Please just stay away from Nate when he gets here. If he knows that you are dating me he will try to get you. Please just please stay away from him." Shane begged as he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I will never let him take me from you." I said as I looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. He has everything in the world but he still has to have everything I have." Shane said just sitting in the room waiting for class to start. "It sucks because when I am actually happy he has to come and ruin it for me."

"I know Shane. But he won't make you unhappy this time. I am and always will be yours." I said trying to reassure him.

"I know. But-" Shane started to say before I interrupted him.

"No buts Shane. He won't take me away from you, I won't even let him try." I said turning around to look at our teacher Mrs. Wiebe. She was starting class and with her you have to pay attention or else. She was giving us a quote.

"Okay class her is your quote that you have to learn for tomorrow. Its Optimism by Winston Churchill sixty five words. _Do not let us speak of darker day; let us rather speak of sterner days. These are not dark days; these are great days- the greatest days our country has ever lived; and we must all thank God that we have been allowed each of us according to our stations, to play a part in making these days memorable in the history of our race._" She said as we quickly wrote the quote down. We knew that she wouldn't repeat the quote so we have to write very quickly to get it all down. **(a/n: My teacher Mrs. Wiebe actually gave my class this quote I have to have it memorized for Monday.)**

"Wow." I whispered to Shane. "This is almost as long as the other Winston Churchill quote she gave us."

"I know. I hate this class so much." Shane said while quickly looking at my paper where I wrote the quote down.

"We all do Shane, we all do." I said while writing down the note she had put down on the board. We have to have all of the notes for the end of the semester since she takes our notebooks and grades our notes. Stupid right, that is one of the billion reasons she is the most hated teacher in our school. **(a/n: same for my teacher)**

So after the bell rang and let us out of torture, we went to our science class where we were bored to death while doing biology. Then we went to our World History class where Shane fell asleep. Yeah, all of our classes are so boring. Then we went to Choir the only interesting class we have in the morning. Then after we played hide and go seek in choir we went to lunch where we had nasty pizza from Monty's. **(a/n: So we actually do play hide and go seek in my choir and if you don't know what Monty's is, it's a little pizza shop in Ohio that has the worst pizza in the world and the only reason we get it is because a girl that goes to school with me parent's own the shop so we get the pizza for like half of or something.)**

"Okay is it just me or did this pizza get nastier, if that is possible." Shane asked taking a bite of the pizza he had in his hand.

"I don't know but this breadstick tastes like a piece of cardboard." Hannah said throwing her food away.

"Okay so you guys just wasted your money on that crap. One of the many reasons why I don't eat on Monty's pizza day." I said while drinking my water. After I finished the water bottle I had in my hand we all got up and went outside to where we can get fresh air.

"So Shane when does Nate get here?" Hannah asked while walking behind Shane and I.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I don't like my cousin he doesn't like me. We don't care about each other hence that I don't really know or care when he gets here." Shane said getting a little ticked at Hannah for bringing up Nate.

"Okay so are we still coming over to your house after school today?" Tess asked trying to get Shane's mind off of Nate.

"Yeah don't we always go to my house after school." Shane said finally happy that they stopped talking about Nate.

We talked about what we were going to do and after a while we went to our Geometry class, Lit class, and our computer class. We finally got to go home. Well we went to Shane's house where we were going to study and watch movies.

"So Alex, what movie should we watch?" Hannah asked as she finished her biology homework.

" I don't know." I said trying to think of a good movie to watch. "Oh I got it. We should watch to movies. Dadnapped and High School Musical 3."

"That is such and awesome idea. Zac Efron is so hot and David Henrie is so adorable." Hannah said going over to put in the movies.

So we watched Dadnapped first. Then High School Musical 3. And during The Boys Are Back Tess yelled, "Hey that sign says the Merc hotel!" **(a/n: Its true if you watch HSM3 and you pay attention in The Boys are Back you will see the sign from Dadnapped.)**

We all just ignore her but we were amazed at the same time. Then after the movie ended, Shane's doorbell rang. And when he answered it he wasn't to happy.

"Oh great." Shane said rolling his eyes. "Its my favorite cousin Nate."

'_What!' _I thought to myself. _'Why the heck is Nate here?'

* * *

_So guys if you have HSM3 and you have seen Dadnapped you have to check that out. So please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I want at least 2 reviews. I want to know you like the idea and that its good so far.


	3. AN please read

Hey guys. I won't be able to update next week cause I basically have the flu and my grandmother doesn't want to get it so I am stuck in my room with no computer for about a week so there won't be a new Fighting for Alex or Thinking of You.

I'm really sorry. If you want to blame anyone blame my friend Joey. He got me sick at church Wednesday. I hope I get better soon cause I hate puking and I can't breathe through my nose right now and its really annoying. So this is the last thing I will be posting till next week.

I won't be posting next Saturday cause me and my best friend Nikki are seeing the Jonas Brothers 3D concert movie if I am well enough.

So please review on the new chapters I just posted and please pray that I will get better soon.

Thanks ,

Savanvan


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm sorry it has taken me forever to get this chapter out. I was sick and couldn't get this out. I'm sorry if the first couple chapters are sucky and short but that is just like and introduction to all the drama that will come with this story.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i promise that all the rest of the chapters will be alot longer. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Alex

* * *

_Oh crap! Shane is going to be so ticked off. _I thought. I was actually scared to look at my boyfriends face knowing that he most likely was ticked and getting ready to kill Nate. _Why now? Shane was already upset that Nate was coming to live with them but why come when we are still here? Ugh, why couldn't he have waited till tonight to come. Shane told me to stay away from Nate but how can I if we are in the same room and the only way out is past him. Ugh, today can't get any worse._ I thought.

I finally glanced over at Shane and saw that he had his 'Nate-is-going-to-die-if-he-even-looks-at-Alex' face. _I stand corrected. Now today can't get any worse._ I though as I just stood there and stared at my boyfriend. I was actually frozen in fear of what would happen to Nate.

* * *

Nate

* * *

I'm at my stupid aunts house, with my stupid cousin Shane. I'm standing in the foyer and I already know I will hate it here.

"Nate why don't you come into the den where you can meet some of Shane friends." My aunt yelled to me from the den. So I sat my suitcase, duffle bag, and guitar case down and walked over to where she was.

_Why not see what kind of losers my loser cousin hangs out with?_ I thought to myself as I walked into the den where my aunt and Shane were. When I walked in I saw Shane and three hot girls. _How the hell is he hanging with three hot girls at once? _I thought as I stood there in shock.

"Shane introduce Nate to your friends and your -" my aunt said before Shane interrupted her.

"Okay I will mom. Okay so Nate this is Tess-" He said pointing to a blond girls with medium length hair. It wasn't long but wasn't short either it looked good on her. "Hannah-" he said pointing to yet another blond girl only she had long blond hair with bangs as Tess didn't have bangs. "and Alex." he said pointing to the girl who was standing right beside him almost hugging him. She had brown hair and big brown eyes. She was gorgeous.

_Oh my God. She is so beautiful. _I said staring at her. I only stopped when I felt Shanes eyes drilling into my head. He looked like he was going to kill me if I didn't stop looking at her. _Why is he glaring at me? Is he dating Alex or something?_

"Hi, I'm Nate." I said to all of them but my eyes never left Alex.

"Hey," All three of the girls said as they all went and hugged Shane before leaving through the door. All except Alex.

"Sorry we had to leave so soon, Shane." Alex said as she let go of her and Shane's hug. "but I'll call you tonight. Bye." She said before giving him a peck on the lips and walking past me to the door.

Suddenly I got so jealous of my cousin Shane. I was never jealous of Shane. _How the hell did he get a girl like Alex? She so should be mine. She is way to good for my dork of a cousin._ I thought to myself. I'm guessing Shane can tell if a guy likes Alex because he is giving me the death stare.

"Stay the hell away from Alex! She is my girlfriend not yours. So just stay the fuck away." Shane yelled at me before storming up the stairs to his room.

_Don't count on it cuz._ I thought as a plan popped into my head. _Don't count on it cause Alex will be mine sooner or later.

* * *

_So please review and tell me ways that i can make the story better for you guys. Sorry again that this chapter was so short. I promise the others will be way longer. I just have to get farther into the story.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back to updating super quickly. Though I have to warn you I might not get to update on Monday, Tuesday, and definatly not Wednesday unless it is like after 10. I have a HUGE geography test. She made it so that we are all teams and we are playing war and whatever points you get that is the grade the whole team gets. I have to study so that we get a good grade because i need to keep the B i have in that class and this is the hardest teacher in my school. Also my english teacher Mrs. Wiebe is giving us a test on tuesday. Yes she is also a character in this story and everything she gives them in the story she has given us. So please enjoy the story after i have wasted like 3 minutes of time reading this.

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Alex

* * *

School is really going to be hard now because to be very truthful Nate is really hot. Not as hot as Shane but Nate is up there with him. _Ugh, I'm so going to hate school from now on. _I though as I fell backwards onto my bed. _This is really going to suck . _I thought as I put my ear buds in and started listening to my favorite band Paramore. I fell asleep listening to them.

XxXxX

I woke up and took a very quick shower. Like the quickest shower I had ever taken in my life it was only 15 minutes. That's a record for me. I pulled on the skirt they make all of the girls wear and the shirt. It was ugly but hey we have to wear it. I didn't fell like wearing my heels so I pulled my converse on instead. I would get in trouble for wearing them but who cares. I was planning on having detention today anyways so who really cares. I looked at the clock and notice I was late for meeting up with Shane, Tess and Hannah. _Great I'm late. I might as well not even meet up with them. I'm not in the mood anyways._ I thought as I got in my car and drove to the school.

I walked in the school and walked straight to my locker. I ignored all of the other cheerleaders asking when practice was and Shane asking if I was alright. I just got the English books and slammed my locker shut and walked straight to class ignoring everyone in the whole school. I knew that Tess, Hannah, and Shane would all be asking why I was in such a bad mood so I just walked straight into the class room. I was surprise when no-one was in the class but also happy because since no-one was in here I wouldn't be disturbed. I tossed my books onto my desk and put my head down on the desk.

I groaned as a nerd named Daniel Adkins walked into the class room. Minutes later his friend Cody walked in after him. _Wow. I'm in here with the two most annoying people in the world._ I thought to myself as I heard them start talking about Star Wars, robotics, and band. _Shoot me now._ After about four or five minutes Mrs. Wiebe walked in and saw me sitting there looking bored.

"Alex, just the girl I was looking for. I need you to do a favor for me." She said as she put all of her stuff by her desk in the front of the room.

"What is it Mrs. Wiebe?" I asked not really caring what it was. _I have a pretty good grade in this class I might as well do whatever she says so I can keep it._

"I need you to tutor one of our newer students. Actually he is brand new. This is his first day and I need someone who is really good in this class to help him get caught up with the rest of the class." She said while putting the new quote up on the overhead. This time it was only 20 thank god.

"Okay, sure. Who is it?" I asked. I didn't really mind tutoring kids, they normally start getting A's after I get done with them, like Oliver, he went from a D to an A after only four sessions with me.

"Nate Gray, he's Shane's cousin. You and Shane are friends so you might as well get to know his cousin." She said as she started walking around the room putting fifteen page packets on our desks saying 'DUE TOMORROW' I bright red letters.

"Oh," I said shocked. Why out of the ten different English classes in the school did he have to be in this one. _Is someone up there out to get me? _I thought to myself. "Okay. Su-sure. Its fine I will get him right up to speed."

"Oh and while your helping Nate you might as well help Shane, he is on the verge of getting kicked off the football team if he doesn't get his English grade up." She said getting the tardy slips out of her desk and sat next to the door watching the clock so that kids that are tardy would not sneak in.

"Sure why not." I said sarcastically but since she is like seventy years old she really didn't notice it.

I sat down in my chair and mentally was screaming out. _Why? Why? Why? Why did Nate have to be in this class? Why do I have to be good in English? Why everyone out to get me today? _After about a minute or two of that Shane, Hannah, and Tess came in.

"Where were you this morning? You just stormed off right after you got your stuff. You didn't say one word to us." Tess said placing her purse and English books on the desk right in front of mine.

"Mrs. Wiebe wanted me to come in before class. She wants me to tutor you Shane and then another student." I said while sitting down. I wasn't really in the mood to be talking but whatever today has been horrible I might as well make it even worse.

"Oh really who is the student?" Hannah asked as she pulled her seat over to where both her and Tess could sit in front of me. "Do we know him."

"Well um…" I started to say but the words just wouldn't come out. Man I hated Hannah's curiosity. _Ugh, why can't I just come out and say, I'm tutoring Nate. Oh, yeah, its because I don't want my boyfriends head to explode. He would so blow up at Nate, he would cuss out Mrs. Wiebe which I don't mind that much but he would so get in trouble for that and most likely punch someone in the face. Great, today got even worse._ "Well um its-" I started to say before Shane interrupted me.

"Why the hell is Nate in this class?" Shane said as a general question to all of us who had no idea why the cousin he hated was in this class. Something in his brain must have put everything together. Nate in this class, me tutoring someone, Mrs. Wiebe having the hardest English class in the school, me having a 110% in this class. Yes it is possible with extra credit. And me always having the notes that people can use to study. "She wants you to tutor Nate doesn't she?" Shane said coldly like he was getting ready to kill something.

_Wow, how the hell did he figure that out? Is he getting smarter? I hope so. _I thought trying to find a way to say yes and still have him not blowing up. _Wow, how can this moment get any worse than it is._ I thought, then as fate would have it Nate walked past us and took the seat behind me. _Do you guys hate me up there or what?

* * *

_Please review and tell me ways to make the story better

Thanks you for all the wonderful reviews i have already gotten.


	6. Chapter 4

Hey, Im sorry this took so long. I hate school. We had a surprise English test today and a surprise Algebra test. The only test I was kinda prepared for was my Geography test. It was so fun. We play a game called war. I'm on a team with all the girls in the class but two. We also have my friends Joseph and Tanner. We played and so far we are winning. We have 48 and they only have 17 so I am getting a good grade on that test. So please enjoy the chapter. I might be able to get the next one out on Thursday because I can't tomarrow. I have voice and church. Please enjoy and I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.  


* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

Alex

* * *

After Nate sat down Mrs. Wiebe started her very annoying lectures of how we are the most disrespectful group of students she has ever taught and how that when we are in the real world we would never be able to get away with all of this. _What the hell? _I thought. _All Ella did was ask you a question and now we get a friggin lecture? _After my rampage against her in my mind I saw Tess pull out some paper and quickly write something on the paper and passed it back to me.

_Alex~_

_How did you get ropped into tutoring Nate? Its Nate of all people in the world! You know Shane hates him. How could you say yes to that?_

_~Tess :)_

I read the note a wrote back in about five seconds I knew what she was going to write. So when Mrs. Wiebe was yelling at Oliver for saying something I tapped on Tess' back.

_Tess~_

_she asked me to tutor someone before she even told me who. AFTER I said yes, I asked who it was i was tutoring and she was like Oh, its Nate Gray. She is so Ugh, I can't stand her. She is going to ruin my life._

_~Alex 3_

She read it and wrote back. She had to wait till Mrs. Wiebe was done looking around the room to pass it back to me.

_Alex~_

_OH, Yeah she is going to ruin all of our lives in the matter of ten years. I can't wait for us to get out of her class. She is the WORST teacher in the world. But yeah I can see how you could get into ropped into that. She does tend to forget to tell people stuff. I mean she lost our test two minutes after we gave her them. Well she is going to be yelling at us next for not saying enough in class. Don't write back._

_~Tess :)_

After I read the note I put it with the other billions of notes I have from her, Shane, and Hannah. I do have some from others like Lilly and Tawni but not as many from them as Hannah and Tess. So I just sat there pacing out for the last twenty of the lecture. Mrs. Wiebe didn't even notice. As soon as the bell rang I tried to get all my stuff as fast as I could but trying to do all of the in five inch heels don't work. I was trying to get out fast so that i wouldn't run into Nate but since fate is against me as always he stopped in front of me as soon as Shane was out of the room. _Why is today my unlucky day?_ I thought as I just stood in front of Nate.

"What do you want Nate?" I asked with a very annoyed tone.

"I was just wondering when you can tutor me in this class? They say you are the best in this class." Nate asked with a smirk on his face. Like that would make me less annoyed with him.

"Um, I can't today. I have cheerleading practice right after school. Tomarrow I can't either, I have a voice lesson. So maybe Thursday. Definatly not Friday, There is a big basketball game." I said going over my very long schedual.

"Okay, that is fine with me."Nate said with a smug look on his face. "So your a cheerleader huh? I always did love cheerleaders."

And at that, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Shane who was waiting at the door for me. I turned around to see Nate glaring at Shane like he was super jealous. That confused me. Oh well, at least I know that he won't be anywhere near me with me being around Shane. The only class that will be a problem is Biology if Nate has it next period.

* * *

Nate

* * *

I walked down the hallway to my locker. I hadn't met any of the guys whose lockers were beside mine so right now was the perfect time to meet some of them. I stopped by my locker and put in the combination. _I really have to jam my locker so I don't have to put this in every time I come to my locker._ I thought. They I saw to my left two guys talking.

"Hey, I'm Nate Gray." I said to one of the guys. He had black hair and looked like he was a basketball player.

"Oh, hey. Your Shane's cousin aren't you?" He asked as I popped my locker open and jamed it really quickly.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." I said pulling out my biology books for next period.

"Cool. Well I'm Oliver Oken and this is Jake Ryan. We are both on the basketball team with Shane." Oliver said while getting into the locker beside mine. "So, Nate, Do you play?"

"Yeah I do. Shane and I always used to play one on one. I would always beat him though." I said with a smug look on my face. It was true Shane could never beat me at basketball or any sport.

"Wow, If your better than Shane you should be on the team. We could use someone as good as you." Jake said.

"I might. What time is practice?" I asked them putting my books on top of the locker so I could talk with having to hold my books.

"Today, after school. Coach would so let you join the team if he would see you play. By what you say, you might kick Shane off the spot of Captain." Oliver said.

We talked about sports and which cheerleaders were hot until the bell rang and we all ran off to class. I walked into Biology and smirked. I was in class with Alex Russo.

* * *

Please review and give me any suggestions on what you think should happen in this story.


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I know you have been waiting for this so hear it is. I hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

Alex:

* * *

I'm sitting in my chair in Biology. The one class of the day that Shane isn't with me. So since fate has been hating me I am expect Nate to walk through the door in three…two…one. And there he is looking smug as always. As I have said before. FATE HATES ME. And in about two minutes Mrs. Fern. Yes her name is Fern. Will re-arrange the seats and I will be stuck in a two person lab station with Nate. Mark my words it will happen. But anyways maybe he will notice like…Peggy and try to go out with her. And he will leave me and Shane alone.

Its been about a minute now and Mrs. Fern says that we will have new assigned seats that will be the same for the rest of the year. Of course. And now she is announcing who will be seated where.

"Okay class. Since we have a new student you will all get new seats and this is the last time we will be doing this so where you sit is where you will be all year and all you people that will be seated at the two person lab station you will be there lab partner for the rest of the year while those of you who will be seated at the four person tables will switch partners ever two weeks. Okay. So first at the two person lab station in the front left corner is Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott." She said as she was waiting for Oliver and Lilly to go to there seats.

Oh. My. God. Lilly is so lucky. She gets to sit by her boyfriend. Even though I don't like Oliver at all he is like perfect for Lilly and I'm happy for her.

"Okay so now in the four person lab station in the middle of the front row, Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Chad Dylan Cooper,**(a/n: I LOVE SWAC. AND STERLING KNIGHT. OH MY GOD HAVE YOU SEEN HIM IN S.W.A.C HE IS SO GREAT AS CHAD DYLAN COOPER.)**, and Tawni Hart." She said waiting for the class to move before going on with the list. "Okay, so now for the two person in the front right corner. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell." She said waiting for the yes that Grady wasn't there lab partners to die down.

So I kinda tuned her out until I hear her say my name. "Alex Russo and Nate Gray are in the back right."

_WHAT! WHY IS SHE SUCH A IDIOT. HE WILL BE HITTING ON ME SO MUCH PLUS YOU ARE SO BLIND HE COULD RAPE ME BACK HERE AND YOU NOT EVEN NOTICE. UGH, I HATE YOU MRS. FERN. FYI YOU HAVE THE STUPIDEST NAME IN THE WORLD. _I though not actually thought but screamed in my mind. I know I should have seen this coming but what was in my mind is not going to be half as worse as what Shane will do once he finds out. Man how can today get any worse.

XxXxX

The period was over very quickly. Then when lunch came around I walked over to where I always sat with some of the cheerleaders and then some of the basketball players. I saw Shane there with mine and his lunch. _Aww he is so sweet. _I thought as I saw the he also had a rose beside my lunch.

"Aww thank you Shane." I said sitting down beside him and giving him a sideways hug.

"Your welcome." He said while kissing my forehead. I loved it when he did that. He always made me feel loved. "So, Oliver told me you guys got new seats in Biology. Who do you sit by now?"

"Promise me you won't flip out and murder the guy and get sent to juvie and then jail." I asked actually fearing for Nate's life.

"I promise." he said chuckling.

"Okay. So I sit in the very back of the lab with…………um, Nate." I said preparing myself for a huge outburst from Shane.

"WHAT!" he yelled. _Yeah, I figured he would do that._ I thought. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STUCK WITH MY COUSIN?!?!"

"I don't know. Ask Mrs. Fern. I am hating this as much as you are." I said trying to calm him down. "Will you please calm down? I really don't want you to get a detention and not get to play in Fridays game."

"Okay. I'm calm." Shane said calming down at the thought of not being able to play in the big game.

"Okay so when Nate comes in here, don't kill him. Okay. Will you promise me you won't kill your cousin?" I asked trying to keep him calm cause I knew that one he saw Nate he was going to flip out and yell some more.

"I promise. Okay I promise. I won't kill my cousin and I won't make it so I don't get to play on Friday." he said coming back to his very mellow self.

"Thank you." I said giving him a peck on the lips as I got up to leave.

"Where are you going? Lunch isn't over for another fifteen minutes." Shane said with a very confused look on his face.

"Mrs. Wiebe wanted me to get all the supplies for when I have to tutor you and Nate." I said walking away to the English room. Where I saw Mrs. Wiebe talking to Nate.

"Um Mrs. Wiebe. I'm here to get the stuff for tutoring." I said as I walked towards her. I looked over a Nate who was taking a quiz to see how much he already knew.

"Okay. Just take a seat beside Mr. Gray and I will get them for you." she said leaving the room. _Wow. If Shane knew that I was in here alone with Nate he would so totally flip out. _I thought as I sat on the desk next to Nate.

"I so love it here now." Nate said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked at his randomness.

"The uniforms you guys have to wear, so hot." Nate said winking at me.

"Ugh," I said in annoyance and disgust. _I wish Shane could have heard him say that. He would need a plastic sergeant to correct his face after would be done with him._ I thought. "Don't let your cousin hear you say this stuff. He once broke a guys nose for just saying that I was pretty. He already hates you so he would do so much worse to you." I said to him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Did he ever tell you the storys about how I would beat him at everything in the world? He would try to lift 140 I would be lifting 150 with ease. He would make a three, I would make a half court shot." He said being cocky as always.

"Oh, he still as a sweeter more caring personality. He is actually a lot hotter than you too." I said just trying to tick him off.

"You think so… you really haven't seen hot till you have me shirtless." he said with a smirk and then went over to the door and looked outside to see if Mrs. Wiebe was coming. Then as you guessed it, he took of him shirt and it was like looking at a model. He had a six pack with muscles in all the right places. I'm guessing he saw me staring cause he had that annoying smirk of his on his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked being cocky as always.

"Nope. Shane is so much hotter than you." I said lying through my teeth. Truth be told he was way hotter and all. But he is still a jerk.

"What would you say if I did this?" Nate said leaning in towards me.

* * *

So i know i'm being mean i know i won't be updating for a while but what do you think Alex is going to do now. I have many ideas of how this is all going to end up but do you know how????? :p. I won't be updating till maybe Saturday. IDK. I have to help my friend with all of his Great Expectations stuff. He is going to really struggle so I being nice and trying to help out. So please review cause i LOVE to hear that you guys actaully like the story.


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I finally finished this Chapter. I would have gotten it done faster but my parents made me go see my great grandmother who doesn't have internet or anything. So here is the chapter. This is the longest chapter of this story so far. Enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

Alex:

* * *

I'm just staring at Nate, he is leaning in to kiss me but to be truthful I don't really want to kiss him. So there is only one other thing to do. Slap him right across the face. So I just did. It was one of those smacks where his whole face went to the side. It was hilarious but it probably hurt. Oh man he looks ticked.

"You little bitch, I can't believe you just slapped me." He yelled very ticked.

"What about you? You don't have a shirt on and you tried to kiss me. I'm your cousins girlfriend for Pete's sake. He would totally kill you if you did anything to me." I said yelling back at him. I'm guessing he didn't expect me to actually yell back he was probably thinking, 'oh if I yell at her she will be like I'm sorry I will break up with Shane for you immediately.' Yeah cause that would totally work.

"I'm better than my cousin and plus he couldn't lay one finger on me. I could get him off the team for good." He said smirking like he always did. It's starting to get annoying.

"Oh yeah. Well I could get you to never be on a team. I could not tutor you and you could be failing everything and not have the high enough grades. And plus this little stunt would put you on academic probation." I said smirking right back at him. I had him there. "There is a camera in this room and since I have friends that know how to get to the video you can have a chance to actually be on the team. So here's the deal." I said walking towards him. "You leave me alone and you get to play basketball. Got that clear."

"Crystal." He said putting his shirt on and getting back to work, and just in time. Mrs. Wiebe walked into the room about 2 minutes later.

"So Alex, here are the papers." she said handing me a pile of papers the size of a small child. "And I have more for you tomorrow." _What the hell? How many papers does she want me to make them do? Is this the work load of all of the seniors or is that just what we did last month? _I thought looking at the pile. I saw Nate look at the pile in horror. He had to do all of that. My day is getting so much better.

XxXxXxX

I walked over to my locker with the huge pile of papers that Mrs. Wiebe had given me. Shane walked up and took the papers from me so I could get in my locker.

"What the hell is with the pile of papers the size of a second grader?" Shane asked still holding all of the papers.

"These are all the papers that Nate has to do to catch up in English." I said taking the papers from Shane and putting them in my locker. After I put them all away I grabbed my lit stuff and then gave Shane a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Shane asked surprised that I had just kissed him in the middle of the hallway where any faculty could have seen them and got mad and gave them detention.

"I just felt like it." I said walking hand in hand with Shane to lit. It was the second to last period of the day so I was so happy.

"Okay." Shane said as we walked in silence all the way to the literature room. When Mrs. Jenkins was waiting for us with the book A Tale Of Two Cities.

When class started there was a group groan. Last year we had to read Great Expectations and since both are by the same author Charles Dickens it would be boring and the majority of the class was going to fail the book report and the projects.

"Its not going to be that bad Shane I will help you like I do in every class." I said while handing Shane a copy of the book.

"Yeah, you will have to because I will not be able to understand a word of this book. The title has confused me." Shane said examining the book. Flipping pages and trying to find a way out of the project.

"So class, you have to have this turned in, in about five or six weeks so you have time to read and do all of the projects. Good luck all of you." Mrs. Jenkins said after passing out all of the books.

"Great. Only five or six weeks I will never be able to read them all by that time. Ugh, I normally love Mrs. Jenkins but not I'm not liking her so much." I said after the bell ring dismissing us to eighth period. Shane walked me to the girls locker room and then went over to the guys which was right across from the girls. We had physical education for eighth period so we are playing big ball volleyball today. The Freshman class against my class the sophomores.

We played for about oh, two or three minutes are we were up by six, and one of the teacher who was announcing the game said that we were one point away from winning even though we still needed like five points to win. Nate who happened to have the same physical education period as us. Nate and Oliver were holding the ball and Shane ran up to hit the ball. He made it over the net but one of the freshmen returned it right to Nate. He hit it and won the game for us. The whole sophomore class went wild because well we never won anything in physical education. We always had to play against the juniors and they are very competitive and never ever let us win.

"Good job Nate." some of the guys off the basketball team said while Nate just let it all sink in.

I saw Shane walk away from them all. I knew he didn't want to hear everyone praise his cousin. I walked over to him and said, "What's wrong Shane? We won and you are the one that served it. If you hadn't had the best serve of the game we wouldn't have won."

"Well, Nate is the one that scored so we could win. So really you should be over there with him giving him all the glory." Shane said very sarcastically. Rolling his eyes when he saw Nate surrounded by everyone in the class. "They don't need to keep giving attention. He has a big enough ego as it is." he said walking into the guys locker room. The one place he knew that I couldn't follow him.

So I walked over to Tess and Hannah, the only girls not surrounding Nate. They were watching Caitlyn and Mitchie try to flirt with Nate. Key word here is try. All they were doing was making fools of themselves in front of the whole class.

"OMG! Nate you were so great in the game!" Mitchie said in one of those really annoying snobby voices.

"Totally. You were the best guy out there." Caitlyn said, then a couple of the guys that had scored for our team rolled there eyes and walked away from Nate.

"Wow. Can they get more annoying?" I said to Tess and Hannah making sure that Caitlyn and Mitchie heard.

"I know. Like 'OMG! Nate you were so great in the game!'" Hannah said imitating Mitchie's voice.

"I know. And , 'Totally. You were the best guy out there.'" Tess said laughing. "Who says totally any more? And truth be told Nate wasn't the best guy out there."

"I know. Nico was really good. Sander had like three aces. And then Shane had the best serves in the whole class." I said just trying to tick Nate off.

"I know. And how many points did Nate have…one. There were so many better people better than him." Tess said as we walked into the locker room.

We walked in and a ton of girls were in a group talking.

"Hey guys." I said when we walked into the room so that they knew we were in there so that if they were talking about us they would stop.

"Hey Alex," Tawni said walking over to us. "We were just talking about how there are some really hot guys in our class."

"Oh cool. So who are you guys talking about right now?" I asked. Not really caring what they say about the guys.

"Nate Gray. Lilly just brought up and big plus in him." Tawni said then turned to Lilly. "Tell her what you saw at the school gym."

"Okay so I was walking past where all the basketball player work out cause I was looking for Oliver and thought he might have been there. Well he was but he was with Nate and oh my God it was like looking at an angel. I'm guessing they had been there for a while cause both of them were very sweaty. They both had there shirts off like lifting weights and stuff but the way the lights hit Nate he was glistening.**(a/n: My neighbor is like built and I have seen him sweaty and working out. It was amazing)** It was like I died and went to heaven." Lilly said and I heard a group sigh like they had wanted to see it too.

"OMG! Lilly you are so lucky. I am so going past they school gym more often." a random girl that I really didn't know said.

"Okay guys. We get it. Lilly is lucky and Nate is kinda hot." I said. "But there are better looking guys and they all have way better attitudes and don't think that they can get any girl that they want." I said changing into what I always wear for cheerleading practice. Really short shorts and a tank top. "So all cheerleaders be on the side of the court at about 3:30 for practice. Anyone who is late will have to run laps." I said walking out of the locker room and out to get my stuff out of my locker.

I was standing at my locker and heard a guy whistle behind me. I turned around and saw Nate standing behind me. "What do you want Nate?" I said turning back around to get all the books that I needed.

"Oh just seeing what all of the cheerleaders that will be cheering for me looks like." Nate said with a smug look on his face.

"One, we cheerleaders cheer for the whole team not just you. Two, you aren't on the team at all." I said putting my backpack on my back and walking to the gym, not the one with all the workout equipment the one with the courts.

"Well since I just started out at the school Coach Lawrence is letting me try out for the team today." Nate said walking behind me to the gym.

"Great now I will have another guy staring at all the cheerleaders while we are trying to practice. I already see Oliver staring at Lilly and Troy at Gabriella. And then a ton of guys stare at Hannah, Tess, and I." I said rolling my eyes as I walked in and heard guys whistling at me. "See, they just proved my point." I said walking over to where we always practice our cheers and all the stunts.

There were already a couple of girls on the bleachers where they always sat waiting for all of the girls to get there. And since the guys practice starts at 3:30 like the girls practice there are always a couple guys sitting with their girlfriend or are just flirting with the cheerleaders that are single.

When 3:30 rolled around I just had to look at the guys and they left. "Okay so I will call out your name and you have to say here or whatever. Okay. So Tess," I said then heard Tess say here. "Hannah…" I said and then heard Hannah say here. "Mina, Tawni, Lilly, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Harper." I heard them all say here. "Okay since everyone is here we will start. Okay so we will start with the stunts. I need Sharpay, Gabriella and Tawni to throw Lilly in the air and I need you Lilly to do a flip in the air before they catch you."

"Okay." They all four said as the got in position and did what I said.

"Perfect." I said after watching them execute the move perfectly. "So now…" I said before I felt a basketball hit me right in the back of the head. "Ow! Who the hell threw that?" I yelled at the basketball players and saw that everyone but one person had a ball. "Nate! Why the hell did you throw that ball at my head! "

"Sorry, its so big it was a perfect target." Nate said while laughing at my reaction.

"Ugh." I said getting a major headache. "Ugh, I am getting such a migraine. Hannah, Tess take over practice I'm going to go home." I said before leaving the gym to go get my stuff. _Ugh, this is why Nate will never ever have a chance with me. That and the fact that I am dating Shane._ I thought as I drove home.

* * *

Please Review and tell me if you want any specific thing to happen. And thank you for the wonderful reviews i already get. I love reading them and finding out ways to make the story better and hearing that you actually like what i write.


	9. Please read

Hey guys. I won't be able to update my stories for a while. I woke up with a fever of 102, a nasty cough, i have a migrain, and on top of that i have been puking, alot. I'm really supposted to be on the computer but since my parents are gone and i'm alone so i'm sneaking this out. But please pray that i will get better because i can't afford to miss school.

~Thanks. Savanvan


	10. Chapter 7

Hi, guys. I'm still feeling horrible but since i was bored and didn't feel like doing Algebra i figured i should finish writing this chapter its been almost finished since like Saturday but since yesterday i was kinda feeling worse than today i couldn't finish so please enjoy this chapter. Oh, and this Friday i have to go up to Beckly, West Virginia for the WVCEA(West Virgina Christian Education Association) Fine Arts Competition and i won't be back home till like 1 or 2 in the morning. Its at ABC( appilachian bible college) so yeah won't be able to update.  


* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

Alex

* * *

I went home and took a quick three hour nap before I was awaken by my cell phone ringing. I knew it was Shane because he had set the most annoying thing in the world as his ring ton. It was him saying pick-up lines. Like 'Are you tired cause you've been running through my mind.' and the one people use the most. 'Do you know karate cause your body's kicking.' **(a/n: Someone has actually said that to me.) **

"Ugh, What do you want Shane. I have a huge headache because of Nate and I need my sleep." I said kinda annoyed. "Oh and we really need to change the ring tone for when you call cause that one is really annoying."

"Which one is it?" Shane asked not remembering which one he had set for the ring tone and which one was for the text messages.

"All the random pick up lines you got off the internet. Remember I told you not to set it as that but you did anyways." I said almost falling asleep.

"Oh, yeah. Why do you hate that so much?" Shane asked not understanding that I wanted to get off the phone and try to get to sleep. I had no homework so I had time to sleep for a long time.

"Its kinda annoying. I hate hearing pick up lines *yawn***(a/n: the *'s means what she is doing while talking.)** so why would I want it as my ring tone for my boyfriend *yawn*the person that texts me and calls me more than anyone else in the *yawn* world. Well besides Hannah and Tess, but *yawn*yeah I don't want to hear a pick up line every five *yawn* minutes if it's a text message or a couple in*yawn* a row when you call." I told him yawning and everything. Trying not to fall asleep.

"Then change it to, the song I put on there for you." Shane said trying to think of everything he put on my phone.

"You put a song on my phone?" I asked surprised that he would actually do that.

"Yeah, I did like a month ago didn't you know that?" he said.

"No I did not. Why didn't you tell me you did that?" I asked I was actually kinda mad at him for taking my phone and not telling me. He knows that my phone is basically my life. I mean I sleep with the thing.

"I guess it just slipped my mind. You're not mad are you?" he asked kinda oblivious to the fact that I personally love my phone more than I love him.

"Kinda. I was already mad that you woke me up and this jus added to it. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I'm in a better mood." I said before hanging up with a goodbye. Then I went back to bed.

XxXxXxX

I walked in the school texting Lilly. She told me she was going to be late for school today because Oliver and her had car problem this morning and won't be in till like nine. So basically they are going to be making out in Oliver's car till its time for the teachers come out and make sure no-one is trying to break into the cars. That's always good.

I walked right to my locker still mad at Shane. He saw that I was mad and didn't even speak to me. He knew from experience that when I am mad you don't ask me what's wrong and you don't really try to talk to me at all. Especially if its you that I am mad at.

So I walked right up to my locker, put in the combination, and grabbed my books in silence. No-one asked me what was wrong except one person. Nate.

He ran up to me before first period. And said, "Hey Alex."

I said nothing and just ignored him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked not getting that I was very ticked.

"Just leave me alone, Nate! I don't feel like dealing with you crap today! I'm already in a bad mood and you're not making it any better!" I yelled making the whole school look at us. Then I stormed off to first period . Some people do not get that sometimes people have a reason to be quiet and just ignore everyone because they are ticked.

XxXxXxX

The first three or four periods went by very quickly and soon it was time for lunch and that goodness today I didn't need to go to Mrs. Wiebe's room for lunch. I went over to the table that we always sat at. Shane was there as normal already eating his lunch while I saw Hannah and Tess in line to get their food. Since I hated the school's lunches I was just skipping out on lunch today.

"Hey Shane, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. But you should know by now that you do not take my phone without asking it is like my life. You don't touch it without my permission. Okay. But I really am sorry for getting so mad at you." I said trying to apologize to him. He just sat there for a while eating his ham sandwich. I knew that he didn't like to talk until he got done eating so I just sat there and waited for Hannah, Tess, Lilly, and everyone else to come.

"Hey Alex!" I heard Oliver yell.

"What Oliver?" I said to him as soon as he got to the table.

"Do you think Nate could sit with us today? I mean he is on the team now and plus me and him are like friends now and he has no where else to sit." Oliver said basically begging for the person I can't really stand to sit with me and all of the rest of us. I knew Shane wouldn't want him to. Mostly because as soon as Oliver said it he started chocking on his ham sandwich.

"Um, it really up to Shane, even though I don't want him anywhere near me, this is all up to Shane. You know that by him being Captain of the Varsity Basketball team he makes all of the decitions on who sits here and who doesn't, I just put my input in on who I want to sit with us. I don't have the power to say who gets to and who doesn't." I said putting this all on Shane, mostly because I knew that he would never let Nate sit with us.

"Well I guess it is okay as long as he doesn't ever sit anywhere close to Alex and that he doesn't say anything Nateish to her." Shane said as my mouth dropped open._ WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING THE COUSIN THAT YOU HATE AND THAT HAS A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND SIT WITH US! ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?!_ I yelled at Shane is my mind.

"Um, Shane. ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?! You don't like Nate at all!" I kinda yelled at him.

"Well its really just a test thing to make sure that he doesn't try anything with you when I am around. And to establish that even if I'm not around to not even think about trying to steal you away. Because you know he has the power to do that." Shane said un emotional because he knew what he was saying was true. Nate did have the power to do all that and I knew it as well as him. I would never admit it out loud but since the day I met Nate I was had these weird felling like I can't explain them. It was so weird. I never expected to fell like that with anyone but Shane.

"Shane, you don't have to worry, he can't take me away. I won't let him." I told him trying to make him and myself believe that.

* * *

please review. I love reading them and Thank you for all the reviews telling me to get better soon. I read them in my computer class and i was like aww. And my very scary computer teacher looked at me weird so i was very freaked out. But i loved all of them and i'm trying my hardest to get over this. I really hope it doesn't turn into pnemonia( idk how you spell it) because a ton of my friend and their brothers and sisters have had it.


	11. Chapter 8

Hiya, So here is the next chapter of Fighting For Alex. I think this is one of my longest stories and its the most fun to write because basically i am like imagining it happen to my friends. And i have so many idea's for stories and i'm thinking of making one that is all Nate's point of view. Personal Message me if you want to know who and what inspired it. Its a really good story. But i am feeling a little better and its not pnemonia. Thank you Jesus Christ my Lord And Savior. I didn't want it to be pnemonia because yeah that would be so horrible. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  


* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

Nate

* * *

So Oliver invited me to sit with him and all the other basketball players. I knew Shane and Alex would be there so I agreed. He said that Alex had to say if I could or not since she was the head cheerleader and all this other crap. So I was waiting for Oliver to come back. He went over to talk to Alex who just so happened to be sitting with Shane who was eating the ham sandwich that I was planning on stealing from the fridge last night. I just realized that Alex talks a lot. She has been talking to him non stop for the last like five minutes then she turned to Shane. I'm guessing its not really up to Alex or Oliver would have already came back. Shane is now talking to him and I'm guessing he said I could because Alex is in shock.

"ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING!**(a/n: I love that line from the last chapter.)**" I heard Alex yell before I started cracking up. Ha, he really did say yes. _Is he high? Because I know for a fact that he hates me. _I thought. Oh well. More time for me to flirt with Alex.

"Okay, so Shane said you can sit with us but you have to stay away from Alex. She doesn't want you there and will probably claw your eyes out if you try anything." Oliver said to me as we got in line to get our lunches.

"Okay, I won't try anything. So why did she yell. 'Are you high or something?'" I asked just trying to get the back story so I can make fun of her when she tutors me tomorrow.**(a/n: Bet you forgot about her tutoring him. Cause I did)**

"Good. And she was just surprised that he actually said yes. You know your cousin hates you right?" Oliver asked as he picked up a piece of pizza that looked moldy and then put it back down . "You know if you actually eat this crap you will get food poisoning."

"Yeah, the orange salad kinda gave that all away." I said getting ready to throw up at the sight of the sandwiches moving around. "Next time I'm brown bagging it."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Or just call your aunt and tell her to bring you something. People do that all the time because yeah that food never gets better just worse. Its like they have been using the same stuff since like 1980." Oliver said grabbing a bottle of sprite.

"Yeah, or maybe 1930. Oh, stay away from that pudding. It has eyes." I said moving as far away as possible while in a line.

"Yeah, lets go before some of this food eats us." Oliver said as me a fast walk for it. I'm pretty sure that I heard the tuna salad growl at me.

"Has the food always been this nasty?" I asked not used to inedible food at school. My old school got fast food delivered to the school so it was edible and we didn't die from it. Or got ate by it.

"Yeah pretty much, I think some freshman got bit by it about a month ago. It was bad. And very nasty. Who has ever heard of food eating you. Only at this school would you see that." Oliver said as he went over to Lilly and sat down next to her. I sat across from him beside Troy and Chad Dylan Cooper. Is it just me or does that guy have a very long name.

I didn't really want to sit by them. I mean they are cool and all but I would really rather sit with like Alex, Shane, and whoever those girls that they are always with whose names I don't really know. Personally I think that they are so wrong for each other. But yeah, she doesn't care what I think.

* * *

Alex:

* * *

Lunch was very quiet after my little outburst. Me and Shane talked about it and he wasn't worried anymore but I knew that all I had said was a lie. Nate had the power to do anything he wanted to. Pretty soon Shane would lose a lot of things that he would have never lost if Nate would have never came to live with him. But I won't be one of those things because I'm a person not a thing.

"So Shane, do you think you can take me to my voice lesson, my brother Justin has to drive Max to the sub shop so I don't really have a ride and Pastor Vanmassdam gets mad when you don't show up." I said while I was leaning my head on his shoulder trying to look cute so that he would do this one thing for me.

"Sure, do you have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with you so that you can just stop by my house and change and then we could hang out together the rest of the day?" Shane asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I always do because I never know if Justin is going to take me or not. He isn't very reliable, okay he is but not when it comes to things that I need done." I said lifting my head and looked around the cafeteria. "When does the bell ring, cause this lunch is very boring."

"Soon hopefully. This has been the most boring in the history of lunches." Shane said while laying his head down on the table.

I looked at the clock in the cafeteria and it said we still had a good twenty minutes. "Oh. My. God. We still have twenty minutes left in lunch." I said not really that happy with having to sit in their for a billion more minutes.

"That sucks, I'm going to go take a nap now. I'll be right here." Shane said putting his backpack on the table as a pillow. "That god I don't have any books in here or this would really hurt my head."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Wow, Shane, wow. You would rather sleep that talk to me and everyone else."

"Yeah, I will be putting my hoodie on and putting my ear phones in. So wake me up with the bell rings cause you know that I won't hear it." Shane said while starting to do every thing he said he was.

"Yes I know Shane, you are going to put your ear phones in because you know that you won't wake up in time and that you have an excuse for one of us to wake you up.

"Exactly. Night babe." Shane said before putting his hood up and started blaring his ipod in his ears.

"One day he is going to go deaf." Hannah told me and we all laughed. It was true.

"I know. I tell him not to but he still does anyways." I said and then I saw something very suspicious. I saw Tess look at the rest of the table to make sure they weren't listening to us.

"Okay, since no one is listening and since Shane is out cold and listening to the gayest music in the world. What do you think of Nate? Do you like him? Do you think he is cute? We haven't gotten to talk about this yet." Tess said shocking me with all of these questions I mean really I'm dating Nate's cousin and I'm happy with him.

"I think Nate is a jerk and that he should lay off cause this is Shane's school. I don't like him. And yeah he is kinda cute but not nearly as cute as Shane." I said lying on the whole I don't like him part and they could tell. I mean really they have only been my best friends since like the first grade and all.

".GOD! YOU SO LIKE HIM!" Hannah squeeled out loud so that the whole table heard her and they all looked at me and then both Nate and Shane.

"WELL DUH I LIKE SHANE! I MEAN WE ARE ONLY DATING AND STUFF WHY WOULDN'T I LIKE MY OWN BOYFRIEND." I said, then people went back to their own conversations. "Hannah if you ever yell stuff like that anymore I will so cut off all your hair when you are sleeping. And not let you buy a wig to cover your head."

She looked at me in horror and grasped her hair, "Got, it just please do not cut off all my hair I love my hair."

"I won't just please stop saying stuff out loud especially if it is about Nate." I said and then I heard a very familiar, cocky voice say, "What about Nate?"

* * *

Please Review and leave me any ideas about if you want something to happen in the story. Please tell me if this part was a little bit boring because i'm planning on alot to happen in the next few chapters.


	12. Chapter 9

hi, i got this chapter finished like asap. I wanted to get it out before tomorrow because yeah i will be very busy tomorrow. But you will get it now so yay. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  


* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Alex

* * *

I knew the voice right off the back. It haunted my dreams every night. It was none other that Nathaniel Gray himself. The most annoying person in the universe that happened to be kinda hot.

_I am so cutting off all of your hair tonight!_ I mouthed to Hannah. Her hands will be glued to her hair tonight. "Nothing that really concerns you just because your name came up in the conversation," I said as the bell rang and I yanked the earphones out of Shane's ears and pulled him up. "Oh, Shane look who came to visit while you were asleep." I said smirking when I saw Shane's eyes open up and then get dark.

"Why are you over here Nate? You know that I don't like you being around Alex, Hannah, or Tess. Why don't you go over to the girls that idolize you? You know Mitchie and Caitlyn. You can go jump off a cliff for all I care just stay the hell away from Alex." Shane said pulling me away with him. I turned to face him and like the little child at heart I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same thing.

I'm guessing Hannah saw because she said, "I love how both you can him are three year olds." Today she has had a problem controlling her mouth.

"Do you want me to shave your hair and eye brows off because you are really ticking me off today." I said glaring at her. She had yet another thing to fear tonight. But she should really know that she will have all of her hair until that fateful day when she I microwaving something and the microwave blows up and she doesn't have her hair or her eye brows. "Oh, and this may sound weird but always remember never put metal in the microwave. It may come in handy one day so remember that or write it down somewhere." As you can tell Hannah can be a ditz. Sometimes not all the time but its pretty often when she makes someone mad at her and they do stuff like what I just did.

"Okay, I won't. Though what would it do? I mean every time I put stuff in there I occasionally leave the metal in. After that daddy has to get a new butler and microwave but really what does it do?" Hannah asked not getting all of this.

"It blows up the microwave. You can get hurt from that. Notice why your parents won't let you use the microwave unless your chef is in the room with you." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, the maid was sent to the hospital because she had burns and I think a piece of a marshmallow implanted into her cornea." Hannah said kinda laughing. "I always hated that maid, she would steal my shoes."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Wow, Hannah, wow. Okay so lets so talking about this and get to World History. You know that funniest class of the day. The one where we have to take ten pages of notes on the Roman Empire. And then like another fifteen for everything else in the world." I said not really wanting to go to class since it was such a bore.

"Aww come on Alex, you know that its not that bad since all she does is gives us open book tests. It will be easy for you. Your so smart, now for Shane you may have to let him see your notes and let him cheat off you till college." Tess said while we all stopped at our lockers.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb." Shane said, and then he thought about it, "okay yeah I am, but I wouldn't cheat off her till college just still the last day of senior year."

"Cause that is so much better than going till college just basically a one day difference." I said sarcastically as I always did with him.

"Ha ha, your sarcasm is so funny," Shane said throwing the sarcasm right back at me.

"I know," I said walking to Mrs. Halls classroom. You get to sit where ever you want but you have to get there fast enough to get the seat you want.

"So where do you want to sit today, by the window or by the nerds." Tess asked.

"Window." We all said at once. We didn't really like sitting with Justin's friends that think they can talk to me just because I am Justin's younger sister.

So the class starts and Mrs. Hall walks in with a marker in hand and starts writing a chart on the line of monarchs in England. Starting from some odd year B.C. We were basically dead by the time that, the period was over. So we walked out and we decided that since we only had one class left and since it was just a computer class that was optional we left.

"Shane, you need to take me to my voice lesson, I can't be late and the sooner I get there the sooner I get out and the sooner we get to hang out at your house." I said as we walked out to his car.

"HEY SHANE!" I heard Nate yell from behind us as we got close to Shane's car. "Don't you have to drive me home today since Aunt Denise won't let me get a car?" He smirked at me knowing that I was most likely going to go home with them.

"Yeah, but we won't be actually getting home till like 4:30 cause I have to take Alex to her voice lesson and then we are going to hang out, so unless you want to go to the church and wait for like an hour for Alex I would find another ride." Shane said trying to get him to find another ride.

"Yeah, I'm fine with taking her to her voice lesson, I'll be in the car doing homework anyways. So why not? Maybe I can annoy you a little bit." Nate said jokingly as he got into the backseat of the car while I got into the front beside Shane.

"This is going to be a very long car ride." I said to myself then waited for us to get to the church.

XxXxXxX

We finally made it back to the Gray's home in one piece. Nate had no broken bones, no bloody noses, not bruises, nothing. I was so amazed. I came out and Shane was doing his Geometry while Nate was copying my notes for World History. I was amazed. I expected to have to end my voice lesson early because I would hear guys yelling. But nope none of it. It was like them fighting was just something they did at school or around me. It was so weird.

We are at their house and I really need to change into my jeans and t-shirt because I really hate heels, blouses and shirts. "Shane, I'm going to go change. I'll be back in about 10 minutes. I'm going to put my hair up too." I said before running up stairs to their bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom across the hall from Nate's room. It was the only bathroom near their unless I wanted to walk about a mile to the bathroom in the other part of the house. I had to use the one that the lock had been broken since the time that Shane had been rollerblading around the house and then knocked the lock off the door.

I walked in and since Shane knew that I was in here I knew that he wouldn't come up here. So I was changing I had got my jeans on but I couldn't find my t-shirt in the mess of a douffle bag that I had with him. When suddenly the door was opened and all that was heard in the house was my scream and me yelling, "GET THE HELL OUT NATE!" and then finally the sound of Shane running up the stairs to where we were.

* * *

Please review and i want your guys opinion on the whole plot and everything for a new story i'm thinking of maybe starting.

Okay, so the story will be all Nate's Point of View but switches to Alex(or whatever character, though it has to be a guy's, point of view then a girls.). He has this crush on this girl,(incert either Hannah, Miley, Tess, blah, mean girls, blah, blah you get the picture here), but she doesn't like him at all and just wants to be friends even though he is obsessed with her. But his best friend, (Alex, if Nate, Mitchie if Shane, Sonny if Chad Dylan Cooper, blah blah you get the picture.) is and has been in love with his for like forever. So its basically about their friendship and if he will ever realize that the person he was made to be with was right beside him all along.

I also need a name for it. but please review and tell me if its a good idea.


	13. Chapter 10

Hi guys. I'm in a better mood so I wrote the 10th chapter of Fighting For Alex. Okay so I don't own the songs TO BE WITH YOU BY DAVID ARCHULETTA OR THE SONG I MUST BE DREAMING BY THE MAINE. Okay. So the choir I'm in placed 1st in the WVCEA fine arts competition. And the Choral Group I was in also placed 1st so yeah I didn't get blisters for nothing.  


* * *

Chapter 10:

* * *

Alex

* * *

Okay so Shane has most likely heard that scream and is rushing up her right now. Ugh, why can't anything go right? Why must everything in the world go wrong for me? So I looked over at Nate who was sitting against the wall. You would have though he would be all over me but he's not. After about five or six minutes of silence Nate finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't know you were changing. I'm sorry." Nate told me as he walked over to his room.

I never thought I would say this but I did. "Its okay Nate, the lock on the door was broken, its not your fault." I told him as I walked over to Shane's room and put all my stuff in there.

I walked over to the step where I knew that if Shane was coming up here he would be running to. Then I heard someone playing the guitar which is really weird since only Jason, Shane's older brother that went off to college already, was the only one that had ever played the guitar. It sounded like it was coming from Nate's room so since I am very nosey I went over to his door which was conveniently crack far enough so that a person could look in. I looked in and saw Nate sitting on his bed strumming his guitar trying to tune it.

"ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?" I heard Shane yell from downstairs. And on that note it was time for me to run down the stairs. I stopped at Shane's room and got my stuff then I ran down stairs put my stuff in the closet in the foyer and ran over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'm right here Shane." I said as I walked into the kitchen where I saw Shane eating.

"Okay, so why did you scream? I was on my way up to see what happened but then I got hungry so I got Jonathan to make me some cookies." Shane said stuffing his face full of cookies.

"There was a big spider in the bathroom. And you know that I have a huge fear of spiders. So yeah, I screamed." I told him coming up with great lie if I do say so myself. _I wouldn't really want Nate to get hurt. Shane is WAY to overprotective of me and he would really like to actually hurt Nate if he had the chance. Ugh, I'm so hating this year so far. _I thought as I snatched a cookie from Shane.

"Hey! Get your own cookie." Shane said whining like a little kid.

"But I like your cookies better than all the rest." I told him giving him my signature puppy dog pout.

"Fine, you can have them," Shane said giving in like he always did.

"Yay!" I said walking into the living room with the plate of cookies. "So can we watch a movie?" I asked sitting on the huge couch in the middle of the room. It was a nice room with a huge plazma screen TV on the wall.

"Sure, what movie are you in the mood to watch?" Shane asked going over to his huge collection of movies.

"Um, I don't know." I said then I had a thought, "Hey Shane do you think Nate could watch the movie with us?" I asked going out on a limb. "He must be lonely up in his room all alone."

"Well, um...um...um...um...um...sure. But you have to go tell him." Shane told me. After he said that I ran up to Nate's room, but i stopped when I heard Nate playing the guitar and singing.

**(a/n: The song is To Be With You by David Archuletta)**

_I've been alone so many nights now,  
And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.  
I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you._

So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
Wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually..

And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be...

Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way...  
Ooohh...

Oh, to be with you...

Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually.

And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
That's when I know that God does exist.  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.  
You....

After I heard him finish the song I waited a few minutes before I started knocking on his door.

"Come in!" I heard him say as he tried to hide his guitar.

I walked into his room and walked over to him. "So, I was wondering do you want to come downstairs and watch a movie with Shane and I. You must be lonely up here. I mean what exactly do you have to do in here." I said looking around his room mostly looking for his guitar.

"I have a ton of things to do in here. I have my um... well I can always um... I could always um... Okay so I am really bored in here." Nate said trying to think of things he could actually do in a very lonely room.

"You could always play this." I told him pulling out his guitar.

"That's not mine." Nate said trying to lie to me.

"Oh yeah, Shane doesn't play and Jason was the only one that could play." I told him. I knew he was lieing mostly because I saw him earlier but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Fine, I play. I'm not that good." Nate told me with a sigh.

"I'm sure your really good why don't you play me a few chords." I told him handing him the guitar.

"Fine, this is actually a song I'm starting to work on, I only have a few chords wrote with the music and everything." Nate told me starting to play a few chords and he actually started to sing too.

_Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming. _

"Aww that was really good. I can't wait for you to finish the whole song and let me hear it all." I told him while getting off his bed where I was sitting listening to him play. "Now lets get downstairs so we can watch a movie."

"Okay, I'm coming." Nate told me putting his guitar down and followed me downstairs.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you liked about this story. I can't believe I'm already up to Chapter 10 of a story. I have never gotten to chapter 10 without having writers block.


	14. Chapter 11

Hey guys. So this would have been out sooner but i had a major headache earlier today and i couldn't stand to stand or look at bright lights so yeah that means i can't really look at the computer screen so i am just now getting this out. But when i was laying down with my headache i had another idea for a story and after i get to chapter 20 in this story i will be posting that story but in the mean time i will be writing it so i'll already have it type out. Oh and this story will be ending at about 20 or maybe before if i write long enough chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11:

* * *

Alex

* * *

I walked down stairs with Nate. Shane was waiting on the couch. When he saw us walk down he got up and went over to me and yanked me over to the couch and put me on the end with himself beside me. "Okay Shane, what is with the violence?" I told him rubbing my arm where he had his hands.

"Sorry its just…um I really don't know why I just pulled you half way across the room." Shane said looking down.

"Okay, and Shane you know I hate sitting on the edge of the couch so you sit on the edge and I'll sit in the middle of you and Nate." I told him while getting up and moving.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about the whole you hating to be on the edge thing." Shane said getting up from the couch. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Oh, um… okay either Twilight**(a/n: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT MOVIE TO COME OUT ON DVD)** or A Walk to Remember." I told them. Those are my two favorite movies. I mean really look at all the guys in Twilight and since I knew that they wouldn't go for A Walk To Remember because they hate girly movies I might as well just make them watch twilight with me.

"Okay, Twilight it is. But please no commentary on how the movie ruins the book or how this and that isn't in the movie and that I should be." Shane said pulling out the DVD.

XxxXxxXxxX

By the time we finished the movie, it was time for me to leave. Shane was going to drive me home but Mrs. Gray wanted Shane to help her with something so she got Nate to drive me home. Shane didn't take this to well but I really didn't mind. I mean Nate and I are starting to be kinda friends so why can't he take me home without she getting extremely jealous. Its kinda getting stupid that he is so overprotective of me I mean really I can take care of myself.

"So, I'm not actually sure of where you live." Nate told me while driving.

"Oh, just take a left at the next stop sign, then go straight for a little bit and then when you get to Washington Drive pull onto it and it's the big house at the end of the street." I told him while kinda laughing. _I can't believe I forgot to tell him where I lived. I'm so turning into a dits around him._ I thought laughing at myself.

"Cool." Nate said following my directions. "So I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked wondering what his question could be.

"I noticed that when you walked down the stairs that when Shane saw that you were walking down with me, he grabbed your arm and pulled you away from me as fast as he could. Why was that?" Nate asked. _Can this guy like read my mind and know what I was just thinking about? Wow is that kinda creepy. _I thought to myself before answering him.

"Well, he has always been a little bit over protective of me. I don't get why but he always was. If some guy would look at me when we first started dating he would send them home with a black eye and a bloody nose. I don't get why but this is the way he has always been when it comes to me." I told him. I personally didn't get it why he did all that. "But since it has been happening so much lately its been getting really annoying like today for example he should not have yanked me away from the stairs I mean why would he do that. I know he doesn't like you and all but I should be able to talk to whoever I want and its not up to him who I can talk to a who I can't." I said kinda rambleing on.

"Yeah, that is kinda stupid. And I don't really get why he doesn't like me. I mean I have changed since we were little. He doesn't see my trying to be captain of his team. I don't want to be anything that he is. I'm trying to create my own person here. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I'm trying to be a different Nate Gray. One that is different, one that is not trying to take anything from his cousin, one that is not trying to be better than his cousin and in any way." he told me pulling onto my street.

"I get it. You want to be a person different than who you were when you first arrived here. I know a way for you to be even more different than you are now." I told him thinking of ways for him to be a different Nate.

"How?" Nate asked me pulling into my driveway.

"By competing in the school Talent Show. Its next month. You could play the guitar and sing. You're the best guitar player I have heard since Jason was still living around here." I told Nate as we just sat in the car.

"Jason was great but I'm not nearly as good as him. The student can never be better than the teacher. And Jason was the best teacher you could have. He showed me everything about playing the guitar. When Shane was out in the backyard throwing the football with my dad, I was in the music room with Jason. He taught me all the chords that I would need to know so I could play. He taught me how to read and write music. He was the best there was. There is no way you could ever compare him to me." Nate told me and he started to play with the keys that were just sitting there.

"I've only heard you play a few times and by what I have heard you are great. You are so far the best person at the school on the guitar. You are also one of the best basketball players in the school. You have so many talents why don't you not just show your talent in basketball but show it in your ability to write music." I told him trying to convince him into doing the talent show.

"Okay I'll do it. But only if you sing with me." Nate told me trying to drag me into this.

"Deal. You write the song, we'll sing it." I told him before getting out of the car. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school and don't forget about our tutoring session tomorrow after school. We'll have it here. Shane can just drop us off after school. And then he can come over and we can go swimming in my indoor pool afterwards. Does that sound good?" I asked trying to plan everything out in my head.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Nate told me before driving off.

_Oh. My. God. I'm falling for my boyfriends cousin. _I thought before walking into my house.

* * *

Sorry about this one being so short. I have to get off the computer in about 24 minutes so yeah i was kinda rushing it. But please review.

Okay, so i had this idea that i tell you about the story i'm going to make after this one is finished. Its called Fall For You.

So the whole story is about Alex Russo, like every story i have ever made. She is abussed by her father but her mother doesn't know it. He gets drunk every night and comes in and beats her. Only Mitchie, her best friend know that he does this. Until one day, Nate Gray finds out about all of this and tries to help her but in the end udderly gets hurt himself. Her father is psycho and has mental problems that don't start showing until after Justin leave and its mostly just him, Alex, and Max around the house becasue she is always working late. So after Nate finds out about all of this he trys to help her but they in the process of helping her falls in love. But her father doesn't want her to be happy so he basically takes away the one thing that makes her happy. You'll have to find out how after i start posting the story.

Does it sound good? Please review and tell me whether you would read it.


	15. Chapter 12

Hi guys, I really hate the book Great Expectations. I really do. Its going to make me fail the 9th grade. Ugh, i am really starting to hate Charles Dickens. Well please enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

Chapter 12:

* * *

Alex

* * *

I had the weirdest dream last night. I don't know why I dreamt this but I did. I was already at school so I walked over to Hannah and Tess. They knew that I had a little thing for Nate so I told them about my dream.

_*the italicized is Alex explaining her dream*_

_I walked down the hallway of the school. It was a normal day. I walked down the hall but all the girls all were glaring at me for some odd reason. They had jealousy in their eyes. It was so weird. I turned around and saw Nate behind me with Shane a little bit farther back. Shane was talking to Mitchie, okay so not really talk but flirt. I stared in disbelief. _

"_Nate, why is Shane flirting with Mitchie?" I asked so confused about what was going on. It seemed so real. I looked back and Mitchie was laughing and flirting right back. _

"_What are you talking about? Shane told you three or four weeks ago that he was going to ask out Mitchie." Nate told me looking at me like I was crazy. "It was right after you guys broke up. Remember you broke up with him for me." Nate told me trying to refresh my memory. _

'_What?' I thought to myself. 'When did I break up with Shane? Why did I break up with Shane? Why is none of this making sense?' I thought to myself. Than I decided to just go along with it. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that I was just having a blond moment." I told him and I heard a "HEY!" from Hannah and Tess. _

"_So do you want me to walk you to class?" Nate asked me while standing beside my locker. _

"_Sure just let me get my stuff out." I told him before opening up my locker which was full of stuff that I had never seen before. There were pictures everywhere of Nate and I. And there was a cute little teddy bear and I looked into my mirror and saw a guitar pick necklace around my neck. They were both so cute. _

"Then after I saw the necklace I woke up." I said finishing my story that I had just told my two best friends.

"Aww." I heard Hannah and Tess say in unison. As always they had to blow everything out of proportion I mean it was just a dream. It didn't mean anything.

"What's with the 'aww's'" I heard Nate say from behind them.

"Aww." was all they could say, which made Nate look at them weird and then he glanced over at me and I gave him a 'like-I-know-why-they-were-just-awwing look.

"Okay, this is kinda weird. So Alex do you need anyone to walk you to class?" Nate asked me. Again all we heard was 'Aww' from Hannah and Tess.

"If you say aww one more time I will stop getting you guys discounts for all the prada and Gucci stuff you guys always buy." I told them giving them a you-aww-one-more-time-you-will-so-pay look.

"Okay, fine we will stop. But this is so cute its just like your-" Hannah said before I cupped my hand over her mouth.

"my top, yes, everything is as cute as my top." I said glaring at Hannah.

"Okay, lets go to class." Nate said as I let go of Hannah and walked over to Nate.

"I wasn't going to say your top but now that you mention it, it is cute." Hannah said.

"Hannah, you are wearing the same exact thing as I am. We are in uniforms." I told her from down the hall.

"Oh, we are." Hannah said looking around at everyone. "I didn't know that."

I turned around just as Tess was slapping her own head and walking away dragging Hannah along with her. "Have you ever noticed that Hannah isn't the smartest person in the world." I said to Nate as we walked to class.

"Yeah, she is. What exactly was she going to say?" Nate asked me as we walked past a group of girls who were all glaring at me.

"Um, nothing." I told him a little bit freaked out about the girls all glaring at me. _That was weird. What did I ever do to them?_ I thought as we kept on walking.

"It has to be something or you would have let her say it." Nate said. He had a point there and he knew it.

"Well um," I said while looking around. I saw a girl glaring at me, not a glare glare but a evil I-want-you-to-die glare. "Okay, so have you noticed that every girl in the hall has at least glared at me once." I said looking around the hall at all the girls who were whispering to their friends.

"Yeah, why are they glaring at you? I mean they have known that you have been dating Shane for what three years now? They should really get over that fact that he isn't going to give them the time of day." Nate said looking at all the evil glares that are going our way.

"True, but they never glare like this when its me and Shane together." I said giving all the girls a questioning look saying what-did-I-do-wrong.

"Wow, this is really weird." Nate said as we kept walking until a random girl stopped us and started talking to us.

"So Alex, since when have you been dating Nate?" the girl asked. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? I'm not dating Nate. Nate and I are good friends. Did you forget that Shane and I are dating? I wouldn't break up with a guy for his cousin." I told her before walking off dragging Nate with me. "How could people think we are dating? I mean really its not like we are making out in the hall or anything like that. I mean you were walking me to class. I get offers like this everyday and no-one says anything about it." I said getting a little bit mad.

"Well, I don't know why they would be glaring at you, I mean even if you were dating me a glare wouldn't make us break up." Nate said still walking down the hall.

"Yeah, so I haven't really seen Shane all morning. Have you seen him around the school yet?" I asked looking around the hall for him. If he wasn't with me he would be with Jake or Oliver.

"Nope not yet. I got a ride from Oliver because Shane left early. He told me to get a ride with someone because he had to meet up with someone before school. I really thought he was talking about meeting up with you." Nate told me as we reached Mrs. Wiebe's room.

"No, he never meets up with me before school anymore. I really don't talk to him that much anymore. I don't know how but we have grown so far apart. We talk to each other like twice a day and every time I try to call his phone is always busy." I said with a sigh. We really hadn't talked in a really long time.

"Yeah, the only time I see him anymore is practice and at dinner. I'm always up in my room working on songs." Nate told me as we got into the room and took our seats. I turned my seat around so I could face him. I loved that Mrs. Wiebe never made him move.

"So, what's the song you are working on called?" I asked being my very nosy self.

"Well, I don't really have the title worked out yet, but I'm making it a duet. So that we can do the song in the talent show together." Nate said pulling out his notebook that he always had his songs in.

"Can I see the book? You have never actually let me see some of the songs you have wrote." I said reaching for his book.

"Well," Nate said snatching the book into his hands. "I might after I finish the couple of songs that I am working on."

"Why don't you ever let me see your songs. Its not like it a journal of your most deepest darkest secrets. Please just let me see one of the songs." I said trying to get my way as always.

"Well…" Nate said but then Mrs. Wiebe walked into the room and I had to turn back around. Then about five minutes after the bell rang I saw Shane walk into the room with Mitchie. He walked behind me and his lips were shiny.

"Shane, why are your lips shiny and why do they smell like cocoa?" I asked knowing that Mitchie always wore stuff that smelt like cocoa.

* * *

Please review and give me any comments on the story.

Okay, so I was wondering do you guys want me to put like little teasers of my new story Fall For You. Cause i'm working on the story and i have the whole plot worked out and i just have to write it all out and then type it all out later on. Its going to be a really sad ending just a little thing i thought you might like to know.


	16. Chapter 13

Hi guys. So i am really tired. Its like 3 am. I just got done with this part and I'm thinking their might only be like two or three more chapter left in this story. I am surprised I am actually going to finish this story. I love writing it and I am happy that this story is such a big success. So please enjoy this chapter. I don't own any of the characters just the plot.  


* * *

Chapter 13:

* * *

Alex

* * *

"It's chap stick you know how they have all those flavors like cherry, strawberry and the newest flavor cocoa." Shane said being the worst liar in the world.

I can't believe him. That hypocrite! He has been worried this whole time that I would cheat on him with Nate when he is cheating on me with Mitchie. I just have the need to yell at him and cry at the same time. Though I don't want to do it right now. I'm thinking of at lunch in front of the whole school. That would be way better than just making a scene before class. No one cares what happens in Mrs. Wiebe's class. Most people are asleep first period but at lunch the whole school is in there. Why does everyday have to be worse than the last.

XxxXxxXxxX

It was finally time for lunch to start and I was walking down the hallway to one of the entrances that no one uses because it would take about ten minutes to get in the cafeteria through the main entrances. I was walking down by Mitchie and Caitlyn's lockers where I saw someone familiar. It was Shane and he had pushed Mitchie against the lockers looking like they were getting ready to have a make out session. I just walked on by and when Shane heard my heels he turned around to see me. I was very pissed. You could tell by my expression that I was pissed, and also by my posture. Shane knew all of this. He should have known that sooner or later he would get caught. I have eyes and ears all over this school and plus he knows that I always come this way when I go to lunch. We have walked to lunch together for the last couple years.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Shane said still having Mitchie pinned behind his arms.

"Oh, you know walking to lunch. You know how I always go this way. Since for the last couple YEARS you have walked me to lunch. But yeah, shouldn't I be the one asking the questions like, why do you have Mitchie pinned to a locker when your girlfriend is walking by herself down a hallway?" I said with a disappointed look on my face. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend of three years was doing this to me.

"Um, uh…" Shane said trying to think of something to say with Mitchie still pinned behind his arms.

"You can start trying to explain everything during lunch." I said walking off.

"Wait what are you going to do during lunch? I know you are going to do something. You always do when you are getting revenge on someone." Shane said walking behind me with Mitchie following him.

"You'll see." I said walking over to the main office which is beside the cafeteria.

"Um, Dr. Brown do you think I could borrow a security tape? I need to see where I left something in the hallway beside the activity building." I asked our principal who was close friends with my family and who thought of me as a daughter.

"Sure, you know where we keep them just please return it when you are finished with it." Dr. Brown said giving me the key to the room where every security tape since before I was born was stored.

I took the tape and went over to one of the TV's in the office and went over to right before I walked down the hallway. I found the place and saw something that I hadn't seen. It was them actually making out and you could see Shane's face very clearly and the same with Mitchie's. _Perfect. _I thought as I watched as I walked into the shot. Since I knew everything about the office and I knew how to work everything in there. I set up the feed of the video so that it would be projected on the big screen in the cafeteria and since the office staff are always talking and not actually paying attention to the students I would get away with this without getting in any trouble.

So I set everything up and got it so it was both the video and sound.. Actually I got a guy that knew how to set everything up to do it all for me and so that I could go out into the lunch room when all of this was being showed. The video started and I heard Tawni yell, "Hey isn't that Shane on the big screen!" Which made Shane and everyone in the whole cafeteria turn their attention to the big screen.

"It is." Hannah said as there were murmurs all around the cafeteria.

"Yes its my boyfriend Shane." I said walking up on the stage beside the big screen. "He is cheating on me with Miss Mitchie Torres. And he tried to lie to me about it all because this morning I could see that his lips were shiny and that Mitchie lip gloss was smeared. He tried to cover his sorry ass by saying it was chap stick." I said while looking around the cafeteria which was dead quiet. "He isn't good a lying to a person that has been his girlfriend for three years. Three very long years. I have spent so much time with him. I know so much about him. He was my best friend before we even started dating. I really though he was the one." I said starting to tear up a little bit. "But I was wrong. I was in love with a hypocrite and a liar. He had been worried or so he says, that I would be the one cheating on him. He told me before Nate came here to not fall for Nate. He was so worried about his cousin stealing me away. But who messed this whole thing up. It sure wasn't me. I was the only one that was faithful. So Shane, how long have you been cheating on me?" I said so loud that everyone in the cafeteria all turned and looked at Shane.

"Um, well, um, about a year and a half." Shane said as there were shocked expressions all around the cafeteria. Heck I was even shocked by it.

"You…you were cheating on me for half of our relationship." I said in disbelief before running out of the cafeteria in tears. I can't believe this is all happening to me.

* * *

Nate

* * *

I looked at my cousin in shock. How the hell could he do that to Alex. I mean really a year and a half. That's a long time to be cheating on a person. And I'm pretty sure she only found out about it all today.

"How the hell could you do this to her Shane? She was in love with you and you cheated on her for half of the relationship. She most likely didn't even find out till today. You really screwed up this time. She told me this morning that she was wondering why you haven't been talking to her a lot lately and now we know why." I said before running out of the cafeteria towards where Alex left.

As I was leaving I saw people whispering about what happened. I hope that Shane gets what he deserves. He should not have done all of this crap to Alex. I know I have only known her for a few months but in those few months we have gone through a lot. She changed me into a better person. I'm not the jerk I was when I first got here. I am way better.

I walked around the school for a little bit before I saw her by her locker pulling out a ton of pictures of her and Shane together. I saw that she was crying and tearing them to shreads. She was really upset.

"Alex." I said as I walked over to her. She had tears just running down her eyes. "Alex, are you okay?" I asked knowing the answer to that question.

"No." Alex said coming over to me and hugging me while still crying. I hugged her back and just held her for a little while. I knew that she wouldn't be getting over this quickly.

* * *

Aww, poor Alex. I hate Shane in this one so much. But luckily she has Nate. Please Review.

So as you know this story is ending soon and then I will be starting Fall For You. Although I'm thinking of changing the title to You Found Me. I'm still not sure on the title. So tell me which goes better with the story.

The whole plot is that Alex is beaten by her father. And one day Nate notices and is worried about her but she won't really tell him what is going on. Finally they become closer through Mitchie and Shane. And then they start to fall for each other and then Nate finds out everything about what Alex's father does to her. And basically he tries to save her from all of this stuff but ultimatly gets hurt himself.

So please, in your review tell me which title you like better or give me your own.

Either:  
Fall For You  
You Found Me  
OR give me your own idea for the title.


	17. Chapter 14

Hi, I didn't have school today so I have been working on this for a while. I didn't wake up till like 12. :) My spring break started yesterday so you will getting alot of Chapters out the next week. But then like the 14th of April till the 17th of April I will be down at Bob Jones University for the AACS(American Accociation of Christian Schools) National Fine Arts Competion. Yes I have another thing of Fine Arts i have to do, actually I have two more. I have to do a solo in the Junior High competition even though i am a freshman. So I will be down in Greenville South Carolina. I won't have my computer with me so no chapters for like 4 days. Sorry about that. I didn't even find out about it till like wednesday. But enjoy this chapter. I don't own the characters just the plot. Oh, there is alot of Nalex in this chapter.  


* * *

Chapter 14:

* * *

Alex

* * *

I had stood there crying into Nate's chest for about half an hour. I didn't know I had that many tears. It surprised me. I could not believe that Shane would do that to me. He really hid the fact that he was cheating for a long time. And to think he was so worried about me cheating on him while he was cheating on me. Ugh, I hate hypocrites.

I finally stopped crying or at least I tried to. I pulled out of Nate's hug while wiping away my tears but they just kept on falling. I never actually thought that Shane and I would actually break up, well I knew we would someday but I never thought that he would cheat on me. I looked over at Nate who hadn't said a word to me for about a half hour. He was such a good friend. He was the only one that went after me and actually cared. It just really sucks that he is Shane's cousin. I also noticed that his shirt was soaked. _Wow, did I cry that much. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry about your shirt." I said in embarrassment as he looked down and saw that it was soaked.

"Oh, it okay I have an extra shirt in my gym locker. Though I don't think the eyeliner and mascara will come out." Nate said trying to get me to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said still looking down. "So why did you come after me, I mean I basically just ruined your cousins life, well his social life. And most of the school hates him because of me."

"He kinda deserved it. He brought this all onto himself." Nate said leaning against the locker. "So whose locker am I leaning on? I really have no idea whose lockers are over here except for yours."

"Oh, that one is Shane's. The one on the other side of mine is Hannah's and Tess's is right beside Hannah's." I told him sitting beside my locker where all my pictures were all over the floor ripped into shreds.

"Oh, well, you probably want to get away from Shane don't you?" Nate asked. I really had no idea where he was going with all of this.

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you like to get away from your cheating ex?" I said still not really getting where he was going with this.

"Well how about you move all your stuff into my locker. It all the way across the school from Shane." Nate told me. I finally got what he was talking about.

"Okay sure. I'll move all my stuff tomorrow before English." I said smiling at him.

"Okay, now, we should get to class or would you rather just skip the rest of classes." Nate said as he helped me up.

"Personally I would rather skip the rest of the day. I mean I could so get away with it after what happened today." I said getting up and fixing my skirt and shirt. "But can I go fix my makeup first. I kinda ruined it by crying. And you should go change shirts." I said laughing a little bit before grabbing all my bags and heading to the bathroom by the locker rooms.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the girls bathroom okay. Try not to take an eternity okay." Nate said laughing.

"No promises." I said laughing before walking into the bathroom to fix my make up. I looked in the mirror and I scared myself. I looked like a raccoon. _Oh, God. I was looking like this in front of Nate. This is so perfect. Ugh, where the hell is my eyeliner and mascara. _I thought digging through my make-up bag. _Oh, there it is. _I though pulling them both out of the bottom of the bag.

I fixed my make-up and then walked out of the bathroom where Nate was waiting for me. "What took you so long? I have been waiting out here for about ten minutes." Nate said as we started walking out of the back entrance to the school.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my eyeliner and mascara. Plus, I had to take all the other make-up off first I mean I looked like a raccoon. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him while walking out the door towards his car.

"You look cute as a raccoon plus I didn't want you to freak out in the middle of the hallway." Nate said as we got in the car. "So where do you wanna go first?" Nate asked as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Um, how about we stop and get something to eat. I kinda skipped lunch." I said kinda laughing.

"So sit down or drive thru?" Nate asked driving and trying to find a good radio station at the same time.

"Um, its really up to you I don't care as long as I get to eat." I said laughing. "How about I find a radio station while you drive so we don't get in a wreck." I told him laughing a little bit.

"Fine, I was trying to find a good station. Unless you would rather listen to a CD." Nate said finally focusing on driving. "Oh, and we are going to Fazolis **(a/n: Its an Italian restaurant that my family goes to all the time)**"

"I love it their. They have the best pasta in the world." I said remembering the last time I was their with Shane, Hannah, and Tess. "So what CD do you want me to get?" I asked looking through the billions of CD's in his car.

"Um, just turn the radio on. I don't really care what we listen to as long as it isn't country." Nate said trying to think of a good radio station. "Just put it on 100.5. That's the station I normally listen to.**(a/n: it's the local radio station where I live.)**"

"Okay, I listen to that station sometimes but I normally just listen to my ipod." I said turning it to that station. The song You Found Me by The Fray was on. "Aww, I love this song." I said before I started to sing along like I always do when I'm in the car. "Lost and insecure. You found me you found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me You found me." I sang before realizing that Nate was staring at me. "What?"

"You have a great voice. Why don't you sing?" Nate said in amazement.

"Well, I was going to do stuff but Shane was always saying 'No don't doing anything like that will ruin your rep and mine.' Ugh, I really hate your cousin right now." I said sinking into the back of the seat and folding my arms. I was mad. Just mentioning Shane makes me so mad.

We finally got to Fazolis after about ten minutes of driving. We got in and ordered our food and then walked over to a booth. My baked spaghetti and his pizza came after about ten minutes and since there was really no one there they came every five minutes and asked us if we needed any breadsticks. It was nice to have a really good lunch with a friend. Shane never did anything like this for me. He would always tell me to go get him stuff at lunch not him taking me anywhere.

"That was the best baked spaghetti I have had in a long time. How was your pizza?" I asked as we walked out of the restaurant and to his car.

"It was so good. I always loved coming here when I would come and visit. They would always ask me where I wanted to go and Fazolis was the only place I would want to go." Nate said as we got into the car. "Do you want to go to your house or mine?" Nate asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Um, lets go to yours. We can watch movies in your room for while and then you can play me a couple of your songs." I told him as he drove toward his house.

"Okay, we will watch the movies but no promises on the songs." Nate said as we drove to his house. It was a good twenty minute drive back to where he lived.

"Okay, so what movie are we going to watch?" I asked as we were driving. It seemed like the drive was going so fast.

"Um, what movie do you want to watch cause you know that we have it at the house." Nate said as we pulled onto his street.

"I'll pick once we get inside." I said as he pulled into his driveway. "Why does it seem that the twenty minute drive seem like it went by really fast?" I said as we got out of his car.

"Maybe its because I drive fast. I don't know." Nate said getting his backpack and mine.

"Nate you didn't have to get mine. I could have gotten it myself." I said as we walked into his house.

"I wanted to. So lets go up to my room and put our stuff away and then we can come back down and pick out a movie to watch." Nate said as he put the key into the door and started walking up to his room.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we watch The Notebook. I love that movie and I haven't watched it in so long." I told him as we got into his room.

"Okay, I'll go downstairs and get it you just make yourself comfortable." Nate said before leaving the room.

So I walked around his room just looking around. I had only been in here once before and that was a while ago. I had only been towards the middle of his room then. I noticed that he had his laptop, guitar, and a notebook laying on his bed. Since we were most likely going to watch the movie on his bed we would have to move all of this stuff.

I put his laptop on his desk and I moved his guitar to beside the desk. I put the notebook on his nightstand but it fell off. I went over to pick it up but when it had fallen it opened up to a song. At the top it said, DEDICATED TO ALEX RUSSO. As soon as I saw that I closed it really fast. If he wanted me to see it he would show it to me. So I quickly put the notebook on the nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed waiting for him.

He came up with the movie after like five minutes. He noticed that I had moved his stuff but he didn't say anything about it. "So are you ready to watch the movie?" Nate asked as he walked over to his TV and DVD player.

"Yeah, can we watch it with the lights off. I love watching movies like that." I said still sitting on his bed.

"Sure." Nate said as he put the movie in and walked over to his light switch and turned it off. Then he came over and sat on his bed next to me.

I was feeling lazy so I layed down on his bed. He didn't seem to mind. He actually layed down next to me. After about ten minutes into the movie I started getting cold. "Nate, why is your room so cold?" I said snuggling next to him to keep myself warm.

"Sorry about that. I always have my room kinda cold. Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Nate asked getting ready to get up.

"No, just being close to you is getting me a little bit warmer." I told him focusing on the movie. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was smiling. So I got even closer to him.

After about an hour into the movie I fell asleep. I woke up about two or three hours later and I found my head on Nate's chest and his arm around me in a hug. He was asleep also so I just snuggled closer to him. Since it was Friday I knew my parents wouldn't really care when I got home. Plus I wanted to spend as much time with Nate as possible. I had fallen for him, hard. I went back to sleep with my head on his chest and being as close to him as possible. I loved being close like this it made me feel so safe. I had never felt like this around Shane. I finally fell asleep with a smile on my face and myself close to Nate. I loved it.

* * *

Aww. I loved writing the ending. It was so cute. So there will be only like one or two chapters left until this story is ending. :'(. I loved writing this story so much and its really the only story that i have actually finished. Well except for my little song fiction that was kinda sucky. But anyways Please Review. I love reading them. And don't forget that i will be starting a new story soon.


	18. Chapter 15: The Last Chapter

Hi, guys. This is really the last chapter of the story. :'(. Its so sad that this story is ending. But i hope you all enjoyed it. I know i loved writing the story. Its so far one of the only stories that i haven't had writers block on and the only one that has been this much of a success. Please enjoy this last Chapter. I don't own anything.  


* * *

Chapter 15: The Final Chapter.

* * *

Nate

* * *

I woke up at about 11 or 12. I had fallen asleep about ten minutes after Alex did. She had snuggled up a close to me as possible. I'm guessing in her sleep she had moved her legs because he left leg was on top of my left leg. She was laying on her stomach while I was on my back. I didn't really mind. I mean I had fallen for her about two months ago. This really is a dream come true. I mean I wrote songs about her and now she is laying right beside me. She is so beautiful. It sucks that I have to wake her up but I'm pretty sure that her parents are worrying about her.

"Alex," I whispered shaking her lightly. "Alex, wake up." I said shaking her again. "Alex, Alex, you need to wake up."

"Five more minutes Nate, I'm really tired. Plus your really comfy." Alex said snuggling into me even more.

"Alex you really need to get up it like midnight." I told her looking over at my digital clock that in red letter read 12:29. "Alex, please get up." I told her.

"Just hand me my cell phone. My mom will let me spend the night here. She has before." Alex told me still laying on my chest.

"You'll have to let me get up first. Plus I was going to change into what I normally sleep in." I told her moving her over a little bit.

"Oh, okay. Can I borrow a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in. I don't feel like sleeping in my shirt and blouse." Alex told me getting off of my bed. "You might also want to tell your aunt that I'm staying over. I know she won't really care. She thinks of me as a daughter."

"Okay." I said. "Here's your cell phone." I said tossing her cell phone to her before walking out of the room and over to my aunt and uncles room. Since my uncle was out of town my aunt was in their all alone watching reruns of old lifetime movies. I knocked on her door softly.

"Come in." I heard her say. I walked in and shut the door softly. "Oh, Nate. I haven't seen you all day. Have you been in your room all day?"

"Yeah, me and Alex came over earlier and we watched a movie and then fell asleep." I told her.

"Oh, Alex is here. Why wasn't she with Shane?" my aunt asked not knowing about Shane and Alex breaking up.

"Well, Shane has been cheating on Alex for a while now. So she was kinda depressed so she came over hear and she watched the notebook and fell asleep." I told her while standing by the door.

"Oh, that's so terrible. Well Alex can stay here for tonight and then in the morning she can have breakfast and then she can either stay here or you can take her home." my aunt said.

"Okay, I'll go tell Alex. Night Aunt Denise." I said before walking out of her room and down the hall towards my own.

I walked in my room where Alex was on the phone with her mom. After about five minutes of them talking she hung up and turned around to see me in the door way. "What did your mom say?" I asked walking over to one of my drawers.

"She said she didn't want me to have to be out this late so I can stay here." Alex said walking over to me. I handed her a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Then she walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

I took advantage of her being in the bathroom to change into what I always sleep in just a pair of sweatpants. I got my notebook and since she would be in the bathroom for a while I started to work on one of my songs. Its for Alex to I have to keep it hidden.

I got to write about three more lines before Alex walked in. She had one of my t-shirts on and it looked so big on her. The shorts were also really big on her. She still looked cute. When she walked over she looked at me.

"Okay, so do you always sleep without a shirt on?" Alex asked just looking at me.

"Um, yeah." I said looking at her funny.

"That's cool." Alex said before getting on the bed and putting her head back on my chest.

"You really like sleeping on me don't you." I said laughing a little bit.

"Yes, I do." Alex said slowly closing her eyes. "You are way more comfy than Shane. He was all boney but you, your just so comfy. I don't know how to explain it. I wouldn't mind sleeping here every night." Alex told me falling asleep.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. She put her arm around me chest and slowly fell asleep. I pulled the blanket over us and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Alex:

* * *

I woke up the next morning at about 10. I was still next to Nate who was still sleeping soundly. I was secure in his strong grip. Really I couldn't really move. He was so strong I couldn't move. I didn't really mind. I still had my arm across his chest and my head was still on his chest too. He had his head behind mine. I don't know why but I loved being like this. I felt so safe like nothing could ever hurt me with Nate around. I looked around his room and saw that his door was still open I didn't really mind but I really didn't want Shane to see us. We aren't doing anything but Shane is very jealous. Even though he cheated on me he would still get mad.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep but that didn't really work out. I didn't want to wake up Nate and I really couldn't get out of his grip. So what am I really suppost to do. I looked around his room and saw that his notebook was still on the nightstand and that it was close enough that I could reach it without waking Nate up. So I grabbed it and flipped the pages until I saw the page that had the DEDICATED TO ALEX at the top.

"There was a this girl in town. She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out) And I'll state something rash. She had the most amazing....smile. I bet you didn't expect that. But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways) With eyes like sunsets baby. And legs that went on for days. I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart. I need to find my way back to the start. If we were in love. Oh things would be better than they are. Let me into. Into your arms. Into your arms. She made her way through the school. I tried to talk to her. But she seemed so far. (She seems so far) Outta my league. I had to find a way to get her next to me. I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart. I need to find my way back to the start. If we were in love. Oh things would be better than they are. Let me into. Into your arms. Into your arms. Oh she's slippin' away. I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say. All the things she does. Make it seem like love. If it's just a game. (Just a game) Then I like the way that we play. I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart. I need to find my way back to the start. I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart. I need to find my way back to the start. If we were in love. Oh things would be better than they are. Let me into. Into your arms. Into your arms. Into your arms. Into your arms." I read out loud. I closed the book and reached over Nate to put the notebook up but then I felt a hand on my arm. It was Nate.

"Did you like the song?" Nate asked taking the notebook from me.

"I loved it. Mostly because I'm too falling in love." I said looking into his eyes.

"With who?" Nate asked already knowing who it was.

"You." I said leaning in and kissing him on the lips. I felt him kiss back and then I pulled away with a huge smile on my face. "We should really go downstairs. Your aunt is probably wondering why we aren't up yet." I said finally getting out of Nate's grip.

"Okay. But first, could I have the honor of you being my girlfriend? " Nate asked me.

"Yes I would love to." I said before kissing him and pulling him up off the bed.

He walked over to his closet and was looking for a shirt to put on.

"You know you don't have to put a shirt on. Its your house." I said walking out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen with Nate right behind me. "Hi, Mrs. Gray." I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Gray sitting down and drinking her coffee.

"Alex, sweetie. How are you?" Mrs. Gray said getting up and giving me a hug. "Nate told me about what happened."

"Well I'm getting over it with Nate's help." I said smiling at Nate. "Thank you for letting me spend the night here." I told her.

"It was no problem sweetie you are welcome here anytime you want." Mrs. Gray said as she went back to drinking her coffee. "You can make whatever you want. You know where everything is."

"Okay, Mrs. Gray." I said as I walked over to Nate. "Will you fix me some pancakes? I don't really feel like burning down your house with my cooking skills." I told Nate and he laughed at me and started to fix the pancakes.

After a while we both ate and laughed at each other until Shane came downstairs. He glared at me when he saw me and then he went over to the fridge and got out some milk, bacon, and eggs. He never said a word to me. When Nate and I were finished eating we went back upstairs to get away from Shane.

"Nate, I have to go change out of your clothes so I'll be back in a little bit. I'll put my skirt and blouse back on and then we can go to my house and do stuff there." I told Nate as I grabbed my stuff and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. Unfortunately I got stopped by a very unhappy Shane.

"Why the hell are you here?" Shane said in a very rude tone.

"Nate wanted me here. I wouldn't come here because of you. After what you did to me." I said trying to get away from him.

"So whose clothes are you wearing? I never though you would have an Elvis Costello's t-shirt, and I know you don't own basketball shorts." Shane said in a very cold tone.

"Their Nate's so what. You used to let me borrow clothes when I stayed the night. Only when I would stay with you, you made me sleep on your cot. While Nate actually let me sleep in the bed. He was actually there for me. He actually cared. While all you did was cheat on me for half of our relationship. I'm through with you. I don't care what you do with Mitchie just stay the hell away from me and whoever I choose to date next. Okay." I said walking back into Nate's room. "Hey Nate, can I change in here. I don't feel like going into the bathroom where Shane could walk in on me changing." I told him.

"Okay, just change in here and I'll wait outside the door and you just open the door when you are ready." Nate said as he walked out.

I got changed as quickly as I could and I also put my make-up on as quickly as I could. I open up the door and Nate and I walked down the stairs. We told his aunt bye and we went out to his car and he drove me to my house. When we got there I told my home about everything that happened and then Nate and I went up to my room. I told him to just wait in my room while I changed and then he could help me do something. I changed into a t-shirt and some jean shorts.

"Okay so Nate you see how there are like a billion pictures of Shane and I in here?" I said to Nate.

"Um, yeah. How many are in here." Nate asked as he looked around the room. I had pictures everywhere in my room. I am pretty sure I had close to a thousand pictures of Shane and I together.

"Um, I'm pretty sure there is close to a thousand pictures of Shane and I. I need your help shredding them. My father has one of those machines that shreds paper and we can use that to shred them. It will be fun seeing Shane's face shredded." I told him as I started out of the room. "While I'm gone could you take the pictures off the wall and put them in a huge pile for me?"

"Sure." Nate said as he started taking all the pictures off the wall.

When I got back from getting the shredding machine Nate had like half of the pictures on my wall off the wall. So we decided that we were going to spend the whole day shredding pictures of Shane and I together. We actually had fun. It was a great start to the rest of a wonderful relationship with the greatest guy in the world. Nate Gray. At first I thought that Shane was the greatest guy in the world but now I know better than that. The greatest guy is the guy that I am dating now. Who knew that your Mr. Perfect could be your ex-boyfriends cousin.

The End

* * *

Please review on this final chapter of Fighting For Alex. And please read my new story Fall For You when I start posting it. Which should be tomorrow. I have the first chapter typed out and saved on my computer I just have to upload it and create the new story. So please watch for that.

Thank you so much for reading this story and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


	19. Sequel Talk

Hey guys. I was just wondering. Do you guys want a sequel to Fighting For Alex? If I get about oh I don't know five reviews telling me if you want one I'll start working on the sequel. Oh, and you have to give me a title for the sequel because I have no idea what I would call it.

Thanks.

~Savanvan(Savannah)


	20. News on Sequel

Hey, guys. Okay so I'm getting ready to start posting the sequel to Fighting For Alex. Yay. I'm also still working on Fall For You so if you haven't already read it, please read it. So I was just wondering when do you want me to start posting the new story that is now called. Chasing Love. Yes, you will get the whole meaning of it when you read the story. You will also learn things about Nate that you didn't know before. Heck, I just came up with them today. :). So review and tell me when you want me to start posting it and what you think of the name.

Please review. I would love you forever.

~Savanvan, Savvy, etc. You can call me anything that could possibly be a nickname for Savannah. But not what Joey calls me. Which is Sexy Sav.


	21. Sequal is now up

Hi, So if you haven't noticed i put the sequel up for this story. You have to read it. Its a whole new plot that has flashbacks to things that i didn't show you in this story. And some shocking things that you will only know if you read the story. So please go to my profile and read it. I would love you forever if you made the sequel as big a hit for me as you did this story.  
~SavSav(its a new nickname that my friend came up with today.)


End file.
